


High Life

by Renaldoso



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Blood, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renaldoso/pseuds/Renaldoso
Summary: This follows Nora as she struggles through life trying to adjust to the endless wasteland. Through this, she tries to find help in her search for her stolen son and in her journey she meets a unique bunch of individuals who help her try to find the missing piece of her family and eventually it takes a ghoul who is high enough to touch the clouds to help her cope with the loss of her past life and live in her  new post-nuclear world.Any sort of commentary or helpful advise would greatly be appreciated.More tags will be added as the story progresses and it will be going a bit through the basic introductions to characters.





	1. Waking up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small intro to the story, any sort of helpful advice or comments given would be greatly appreciated.  
> This takes place about a week after Nora comes out of Vault 111 and helps set up the first settlement in Sanctuary Hills and she is being plagued by the nightmares of the day that changed her life forever.

The year is 2077 and it was a beautiful day in the bustling house. The Mr.Handy, Codsworth, worked preparing breakfast for the young family as Nora watched her husband shave in the mirror repeating the monologue for the Veterans event for almost the eighths time this morning, “War Never Changes.” He concluded exhaling heavily.  


“You are going to knock’em dead at the Veteran’s Hall tonight, Hon.” She said with excitement and joy in her voice standing behind him.  
“You think?” he asked with no hint of nervousness in his voice.  


She smiled at him in the mirror, “Absolutely, Now get ready and stop hogging the mirror.” She chuckled pushing past him to fix her dirty blond hair and brush her teeth.  
“Right” he smiled at her as he left the bathroom.  


Nora hummed as she fixed her hair but froze as the sound of a loud blast rang throughout the house. The house shook and causing the windows to shatter as a searing heat began to engulf Nora and only as she turned to see her husband in the door frame with a bleeding hole in his stomach did he mouth to her, “Run Nora…”  


…....  


“Nate!” Nora called out into the empty ruined Sanctuary house. It only took a few seconds until Preston basically kicked the door of the bedroom hinges and held his weapon aiming all around the room while Dogmeat whined walking past the minuteman and up to the women who were still in a brief state of panic in bed. The loyal dog pushed his head under her hand as it looked up at her with a worried look, “Good boy…” she whispered as she closed her eyes sitting up and looking at Preston, “I’m sorry Preston…” she said almost as quiet as the complement to the dog.  


The older gentleman sighed lowering his laser musket and taking off his hat, “This is the third time in the past week Nora…” he said walking over to the women and sat on the old bed, “Why not go look in Diamond City like Mama Murphy mentioned… There has to be someone who can help you there.”  


Nora was looking down at the German Shepard as she rubbed his face, “Maybe…” she mumbled. Ever since the first night since Nora felt as if the empty building was trying to push her out and her feet ached to touch the new soil.  


“Will you guy be okay?” she asked looking at Preston. He nodded picking the laser musket up as he stood, “Ma’am you have made us a place where we can all sleep at night without jumping for our guns if we hear a crow cry. I believe we will be more than fine.”  


The pre-war women grinned as she finished rubbing the dog’s head and sighed, “Then I guess tomorrow I leave for the um... what did Mama Murphy call it?” she asked the Minuteman as he faced Nora, “The great, green jewel of the Commonwealth.”  


She nodded laying back into bed and patted the old mattress signaling Dogmeat to jump up. The dog stepped back and jumped onto the bed next to the tired women who was getting pulled back into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Stroll through Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it to Dimond City Nora is sent back out into the wasteland to find a missing detective.  
> If there is anything that could be fixed or changed to help the story please leave a comment.  
> Have a wonderful day.

The air seemed to stand still as the vault dweller and her loyal dog walked through the ruins of the once bustling cityscape. The two have been walking for what felt like days but as the distant sun began to set it was the sound of gunfire that pulled Nora back into the world. She pulled out the pistol from her waist and began running towards the shots. As she turned a corner she saw men in wearing what looked like a baseball umpire pad on their chest and baseball helmets to match as they fired their weapons at a horde of super mutants. The blond sprinted and slide next to one of the guards before aiming at the sickly green monsters that fired at the group. As her ammo became low she slides her hand into one of her side pockets pulling out a grenade.

She gripped the pin in her mouth before standing and winding her hand back, “Batter up motherfuckers!” she screamed chucking the explosive at two super mutants who exploded into a mess of radiation organs and green skin that splattered the walls. The guards cheered as a few patted Nora on the back and as she loaded the pistol back into her waist she asked the guards for directions which they happily pointed her in. She looked down at her Pipboy and sighed as she looked at her inventory. Besides only a handful of Stimpaks and eleven bullets left the one item in her pack that seemed to haunt her was the one holotape that Codsworth gave to Nora when they first met and the label causing her to feel tears to prick at her eyes as the Pipboy labeled it as ‘Hi Honey!” and every time she sees the item in her pack it causes another wave of pain to pull her back into the pit. She shook her head clicking the Pipboy off and began walking up towards the massive gate where a woman in a red trench coat and press cap was screaming at a computer attached to the wall. 

Nora looked down at Dogmeat who seemed to have the same to hold the same curious look as they approached the women. It was only after a lie told by the reporter that she revealed herself to be Piper, a notorious reporter in Diamond City who told of everything from local gossip to the intense horror of a group known as the Institute. She gave the vault dweller a grin as she waved her off and asked her to stop by the press room once she had time. Nora sighed feeling a little guilty that she lied about the supplies she had and realized that she would have to buy some more ammo before leaving the Great Green Jewel as people put it. The town was bustling as store clerks yelled deals and town folk crowded around a restaurant in the center of the town market. She could smell something cooking and almost wanted to indulge herself but shook her head as she began walking down one of the cities routes until a red neon sign finally came into view that read Detective. Nora felt her soul begin to fill with excitement at the idea of someone with a professional independent eye that could find the one thing that kept her moving in this dead shell of the world she once knew. She almost sprinted towards the sign following it down the path between two buildings that were almost close enough that she could touch the two and once she reached the detective's door she practically pushed the door down, “Hello!” she called out, “Please this is an emergency! I need the detective!” 

She was looking around the small office frantically for someone to help her and out from behind a wall came young women with a striped scarf around her neck. She calmed the vault dweller down enough to sit her in the chair in front of the metal desk, “What do you mean the detective isn’t in!?” she shouted a litter louder than intended. 

The women winced but ran her fingers through her hair as she placed a file on the desk, “He went missing a while ago.” 

Nora put her head in her hands taking a deep breath. The one hope to find her baby was gone, “Do you know where he might have gone? Any sort of clues?” she asked as Dogmeat sat inattention by the door. The assistant thought for a moment before nodding and pulling out a new file from one of the desk drawers, “Nick, the detective, went missing working a case to find a missing woman who was kidnapped by a gang run by a man name Skinny Malone.” She answered handing the file to Nora. 

She looked over the papers inside and looked at memorized the name of the location of the gang hangout, “I will bring him back.” She said standing up tall and marking the location in her Pipboy. There was a smile that spread across her face as she described Nick to Nora and she began walking towards the door and once she was outside she took a deep breath as she looked up seeing the sky turning a dark shade as the last reminisce of the day left the sky. Nora walked out of the tight ally way back into the market where a Mr.Handy robot was selling odds and ends. She rummaged through her pockets as she bought twenty bullets for the pistol with only enough for one Stimpak, “I have to make every bullet count buddy.” She said to the dog who barked in response. Nora packed away the items and placed some of the ammo into the pistol before walking towards the exit of Diamond city. She felt a breeze pushing her out past the building that even after almost 200 years still stand. 

Nora was careful with every bullet she used as she neared Station where Skinny Malone and his gang were held up and hopefully Nick was as well. She made her way down into the subway killing and looting as she went with the loyal dog sniffing out medical boxes as they went. The two neared a familiar gear shaped door Nora looked over her supplies and for a brief moment considered the danger of going into another vault and wondered if there were more of those frozen tanks like the one she woke up in not too long ago. The thought continued to plague her as she fought her way through the vault but no matter how deep she went there was still no sign of the frozen tanks like her own. After finding her way into what looked like a cafeteria did she see a man yelling at someone behind a window and it wasn’t until Nora made it to the top of the stairs did the man turn to see her. 

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed pulling out his weapon and firing at the blond, “Come on you dumb broad.” 

Dogmeat growled and launched himself past Nora and bury his jaw into the gang member. He let out a terrified yell as he began to try and pry the dog’s jaws off his arm which gave Nora her opportunity as she ran at full speed holding the pistol up and taking aim between his eyes squeezing the trigger. The man let out another cry before falling back against the wall in a dead pool of his own brain matter and Dogmeat took his place next to the blond who was out of breath. 

Nora was pulled back to reality as someone called out to her from the other side of the glass. She looked over and out of instinct she held her gun up to the glass as a man or what looked like a man stood there in a detectives had and trench coat, “Whoa easy kid.” he said holding his hands up, “Look we don’t have much time just open the door so we can get out of here.” 

She hesitantly lowered her weapon and looked at the terminal. Dogmeat jumped up putting his paws on the window looking at the robotic man curiously as Nora worked at the machine unlocking the door and walking into the room with the pistol still in hand. The air was thick as she looked at the man up and down seeing more holes in the side of his face and neck then should be humanly possible, “Why risk your life for some private eye?” he asked lighting a cigarette and putting it in between his lips as his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the poorly light room, “I mean not many people in the Commonwealth would do that for someone like me.” 

The Vault dweller bit her tongue. Even in this nuclear world, it felt rude to say something rude and the old world rules still seemed to have a hold on Nora as she hesitated for a moment putting the pistol on her waist, “Private eye? Are you Nick Valentine?” she asked with a bit of excitement in her voice. 

The robotic man nodded and Nora felt the weight of her adventures weighing on her as she finally found someone who could help her. Nick looked at Nora confused as the sound of doors began to open from one of the lower levels, “Listen, how about we get out of this hell hole. Grab what you want and let's go.” He commented putting the cigarette out. Dogmeat barked following Nick out of the room leaving Nora behind to grab what she could. 

Nora nodded looking around the room grabbing a few holotapes on the desk along with a bobblehead. She was quick grabbing what could be sold for the new currency of the world and followed behind Nick with her pistol ready. The two seemed to click almost like bullets in her gun as they switched between one taking aim at the gang members while the other would load ammo or use a Stimpak. It took almost an hour to clear out the area and as Nick and Nora walked through one of the doors a rather heavy set man in a slick black suit and women who looked much cleaner than most of the gang members stood to wait with two goons. The German Shepard growled at the two who pointed guns at his master and it looked like the two goons have never seen a dog in their lives as they shifted their aim to Valentine. Nick seemed to have a long history with the man known as Skinny Malone who wasn’t as skinny as his name let on. The two seemed to argue a bit but Nora let out a sigh stepping forwards looking at the women, “Listen, Darla right?” she asked and the other women nodded holding the baseball bat up, “You have a family… Don’t give it up for someone like him; nothing is worth losing your family.” 

Darla looked down at the bat and then at Skinny Malone, “Your…Your right.” She said dropping the bat, “Skinny this is goodbye for us. I am going home to my family.” 

The women almost broke out into a sprint as she left the vault leaving the heavy set gang leader behind, “Darla wait! First, you cost me, my gang, now she cost me, my girl.” He said with venom in his voice. Nick was the one who stepped forward first calming the leader down, “Let us go Skinny. You still owe me for two weeks in that hole.” He commented pocketing his own pistol. Skinny Malone gritted his teeth before turning to put his back to Valentine grinned a little, “I will give you to the count of ten to get out of my face… One, Two.” 

Nick motioned for Nora and Dogmeat to follow as they began to run out of the vault. It wasn’t until they were on the surface did the blond let out an exhale that she didn’t even know she was holding in. Nick seemed to be doing the same but after fixing his composure he looked down at Nora, “Now, I believe you needed a private eye?” he asked pulling out another cigarette from his breast pocket. 

Nora nodded standing up as Dogmeat seemed to be ready to break into a full sprint at any moment. She bit her lip as she looked the detective in the eyes, “I want your help to find the man who murdered my husband and kidnapped my baby… Please…” her voice breaking as the world finally hit her and caused the aching in her heart to begin to suffocate her, “I just want my baby back…” 

Nick stared for a moment. Time seemed to stop as the women who just killed almost twenty men without breaking a sweat seemed to shatter before him as tears began to almost leave burns down her cheeks, “Umm listen let's go back to Diamond City. Then we will sit down and you tell me everything that happened.” He asked looking down at the little holes in the vault suit and stained with fresh blood, “Maybe even get you patched up. You might have me beat when it comes to holes.” 

Nora sniffed wiping her face on the blue suit and Dogmeat pushed his head underneath her dangling arm. She nodded but let her head hang as the small group walked through the Boston ruins. Dogmeat would occasionally lower his head as a noise came from allies or trashcans but it was often just a bird or bricks falling from buildings. Nick would occasionally look back at the blond but quickly returned his attention to the road as diamonds painted on the walls of old buildings began to become more prominent and it wasn’t till the three past the first checkpoint did Nora look up with puffy eyes at the metallic private eye. “Go see Doc Sun and get yourself patched up.” Valentine commented as they stepped inside Diamond city market, “Wouldn’t want you bleeding out during the investigation.” 

The vault dweller nodded walking past him towards the neon doctor sign. Dogmeat looked up at Nick before bouncing after Nora looking up at her with worry in the dark eyes. As she walked she leaned down slightly to pet the dog on the head, “Good boy…” she mumbled. Nick sighed lighting another nicotine filled stick and taking a long drag before exhaling, “Something tells me that this kid will go places…” he hummed walking back to his office.


	3. Locked away Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes over Nora and Valentine investigating a local mercenary with possible ties to the Institute.  
> Any sort of advice or helpful tips would be appreciated

Nora was slow to rise that morning. She hissed as the lumpy mattress from the local inn seemed to have molded to her body as a large indent was left and her skin felt sticky on her exposed skin seemed to have taken an indent from the fabric. She looked around the room for the blue jumpsuit and armor was littered around the inn room. There was a lingering pain in her heart that pushed her out of bed and over to the suit, she ran her fingers over the bold yellow numbers but gripped the fabric as tears pricked her eyes as she slides down to her knees burying herself in the clothing.

She missed waking up in bed next to Nate, the way he would push pieces of her messy hair out of her face and give her that toothy grin that caused another snap in her heart. She wishes she had kept Dogmeat by her side but after the trip to the doctor she sent the dog back to Sanctuary for some much-needed rest. Nora was barely able to sit up as tears began to fall down her face turned to rivers as she dressed between fits of mourning and rage at the man who ruined her life. As the vault dweller zipped up the suit and placed the armor on she looked around seeing a brown bottle with a frayed label on it. Nora took a long breath before picking the bottle up and taking a few swigs of the liquid as it burned her throat and causing a ripple of shivers down her spine as it dulled the pain in her head and heart. She remembered doing this every once in a while before Nate. Her life in law school was that of a stress and constant anxiety of what she could do to get the highest scores on exams, papers, internship applications, anything to give herself the life she wanted. Nora dropped the bottle and gripped her head as a splitting headache hit her almost like being shot in the head. 

There was a knocking on the door as someone called out from the other side. Nora ignored them as she gathered her things and put the pistol on her waist before walking out of the room. The sky was barely beginning to turn a sickly orange as Nora walked out of the Dugout inn and towards the market. She could smell the lingering scent of noodles cooking as her feet dragged her towards one of the stores and stocked up on ammo. She loaded some of the new ammunition into the pistol as she walked to Valentine's office counting the remaining bullets, “Twenty-seven…” she whispered as she walked. 

Caps where not a rarity in the new world but ammunition was and she couldn’t waste a bullet. As she rounded the corner she saw Valentine standing outside his office with a lit cigarette between his metallic teeth. Nora walked as if she was on eggshells as she approached the man, “You must have an alarm clock someplace in your body if you are awake this early.” She joked causing the metallic man to jump and pull out his gun pointing it at the women as his cigarette drops to the ground. 

Nora raised her hands before doubling over as she fell into a fit of laughter. Valentine's eyes glared glowing daggers down at the women before putting the gun back into his pocket and picking the cigarette back up, “I could have killed you.” He grumbled but grinned a little an as he bit the tobacco. 

This is one of the things Nora was grateful didn’t change in the world was that no matter what happened everyone can appreciate a joke when it happens and she sat up wiping a tear away as her mood improved, “Could have? I’d like to see you tr-“ 

Her words were cut short as Nicks held his fingers in the shape of a gun to Noras’ head and pretended to click a trigger, “Listen, kid, people out there might not be as controlled with a scare.” Nick removed his hand to take the cigarette from his teeth and rubbed it against the metal wall, “Come on. I think it’s time for us to get started.” He began to walk towards his door. Nora stood and following behind him but that didn’t stop feeling like she was just scolded by her father after staying out late. She watched the detective walk to his desk and motioned to a chair in front of his desk as Ellie stood next to Nick with a clipboard and pen, “Now tell us everything that happens.” 

It took Nora a few minutes to start talking. About her life before the nuclear world, she is in, about her time before the war, her husband who was shot in front of her and her son ripped away from the corpse, and the man, the one who caused her so much pain. She wanted to bite each word as she described the bald man with the large scar over his eye, “He caused this…” She whispered as she lowered her head and felt anger burn her throat, “He caused all of this…” 

Valentine sat straight up, “Did you hear the name Kellogg?” he asked looking at the women who looked to be on the break of tears. She shook her head as she ran her hand through her matted hair, “I don’t… remember, maybe.” 

The metal man hummed looking at his secretary and asking her some questions as Nora began to feel her mind being pulled back into the memory of that man. She felt her ears ringing as if the gun was fired in her ears and only after the detective was snapping his fingers in front of her face did she look up, “You listening kid?” he asked, “Come on, we got a lead.” 

She didn’t answer, only followed Valentine out of the office. She thinks Valentine was talking but she didn’t listen as she followed him towards a flight of stairs leading up to a few metal shacks. Nora watched with a little interest as Nick tried unlocking the door but stopped after the third bobby pin snapped, “I don’t suppose you got any skill wi-“ Nora pushed past him and took a pin from her hair and began to work at the lock until she heard a click. 

Valentine looked at the women who sat on the ground fixing her hair as she slid a fresh bobby pin into her hair as she stood, “How did you do that?” he asked with a hint of curiosity. She pocketed the bobby pin before standing, “During my years in college,” she commented as she stood, “I would earn a good sum of money to unlock people’s rooms when they lost their keys.” 

The detective wanted to press her more about the subject but her hand turned the handle and he left the metal man outside. The room looked small as only an even smaller second floor housed a bed and a few containers that Nora looted without hesitation. She searched the house top to bottom and felt an angry fit creeping up on her until her eyes landed on something glowing red underneath the desk in the center of the room. She looked over to Valentine, “Valentine,” she called and he walked over to the button inspecting it. 

Nora hesitated for a moment before pushing it and watched as a part of the wall moved to reveal a secret area, “Well hello there.” She grinned walking over to the exposed room. 

The room held many goodies that Nora grabbed as she loaded ammo into her bag and carefully packed away a few of the Nuka Colas. It wasn’t until she reached the armchair did a cigar resting in an ashtray catch her eye, “San Francisco Sunlight’s…” she commented looking it over. 

“Looks like Kellogg was a smoker,” Valentine commented looking at some of the supplies left over, “Hmm… Do you think Dogmeat could track it?” 

The pre-war women thought for a moment before nodding, “I think he can.” She looked at the detective who was watching the women as she took a few of the cigars and gently placed them in her bag. She was about to go towards the door when Nick grabbed her wrist. She snatched her wrist back from the metal man and out of instinct clenched her fist. 

It was Valentine's turn to raise his hands, “Easy kid…” he said calmly as Nora relaxed the fist, “I just wanted to say well… If you need me, you know where my door is. But don’t get yourself killed because you can’t take things slowly.” 

His words seemed to light the dynamite attached to her rage because as Nora turned the anger in her voice was beginning to rise, “Take things slow? Are you fucking kidding Valentine!” she snapped feeling the rage fuel her judgment, “The one person I have left is in the hand of his father’s murder. He is alone, in danger, and I should ‘take things slowly’” 

Nora was screaming at the metallic man who seemed unfazed by it. She screamed and screamed until her voice gave out and once she could speak anymore the tears are what replaced her anger. Her eyes grew puffy as she fell to her knees covering her face with her arms as she cursed silent hexes against Kellogg. It was another minute until she had calmed herself down and was sniffling, “I just want my son…” she whispered as she saw Valentine squatting in front of her holding a cigarette in his hand. 

“I am not saying stop.” He commented as Nora took the tobacco stick from him and took a long breath from the old nicotine stick, “I am saying slow down. Because if I know Kellogg, he is certainly stronger than anything you’ve seen out there so far.” 

Nora didn’t say anything as she exhaled the smoke that was burning in her lungs as she felt it numbing her and being replaced by a hunger. She took one last drag of the cigarette before holding out for Valentine who shook his head, “You need it more than me.” 

She sighed putting it back between her lips. The two stayed like that until the cigarette was almost burning Nora's lip and she spat the stick out onto the floor below her, “Valentine…” “yeah kid?” he mumbled fixing his long coat as he stood. 

Nora stood too look at him, “Want to come with me? I could always use an extra gun,” her hand was out in front of her as she waited for a respond. Valentine stood still for a moment but took the hand, “It’s your show now kid, I am following you.” 

It is then that Nick grinned and Nora wiped her face as the two shook hands. Their team formed as they head out to go out the door where a very familiar dog was standing with his tail waged, “Dogmeat!” Nora exclaimed kneeling to rub the dogs face as it excitedly ran around the women, “I thought I sent you back to Sanctuary?” 

The dogs’ ears lowered as his tail slowed down. Valentine chuckled, “Looks like he wanted to make sure someone was okay.” which caused the German Shepard to bark loudly as he ran up to the man jumping up to put his paws on his chest. 

Nora smiled as she sat down on the ground taking a deep breath, “I am coming Shaun…” she whispered looking up at the sky. This was one of the other things that didn’t really change to her. The sky was still the same blue majesty that was littered with stars. It made her feel like everything was going to be okay.


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the story begins to pick up slightly as we see Nora come face to face with the man who took everything away from her.  
> Any sort of advice or tips would be appreciated, have a wonderful day.

Her mind raced at a million questions as her finger traced the pistol trigger aimed at the man that ruined her life. Kellogg had a dark grin on his face as he strutted out from around the corner and she wanted to pull the trigger, wanted to see the life drain from his eyes, “You have about five seconds before I pu-“

“You're angry, which is understandable.” The scarred man taunted, “But do you really think killing me will bring back your son?” 

His words felt like ice running through her veins as she clenched her teeth lowering her weapon. Kellogg's grin seemed to widen as he watched, “Now your son he is a special kid.” He spoke as if he was the king of the world and walked around the room looking at one of the synths who stood with its weapons raised at Nora, “Who isn’t here.” 

Nora ground her teeth as the man talked and Valentine watched her with a worried look. The air was growing thicker as Kellogg stopped in front of Nora, “Where is he!” She screamed in his face with more venom than a radscorpion. 

“He is someplace safe…” he commented looking down at her, “In the institute.” 

Valentine watched as the women dropped her weapon and felt tears grow in her eyes, “No…” she whispered. Kelloggs began walking away from the two, “Listen, You aren’t getting him back. Not how you think you w-“ 

A gunshot rang in Kellogg's ear as Nora aimed was locked on him now, “I will get him back, and I will kill you and everyone in this room to get him back." Her words were in a low tone that almost felt like it shook the room, “Now tell me how I can get my son!” 

Valentine raised his weapon to Kellogg but looked at Nora with a worried look. This woman looked as if she snapped the last strand of sanity she had and was ready to go on a murdering spree. Kellogg, however, looked as if he was filled with curiosity as he pulled out his revolver, “Looks like I will be killing another family!” he yelled and the Synth began firing at Nora and Valentine. 

The blond hissed pulling a bottle with a rag for a cork from her bag and lit it before throwing it at the group. A fiery explosion lit the room on fire as Kellogg seemed to vanish from thin air and Nora growled pulling out another weapon before firing at the fire that licked the walls, “Come on out you coward!” she screamed loading another cartridge. 

“Coward?” a snarl came from behind her and as Nora turned she saw the revolver pressed her head, “I call it strategy” 

Nora closed her eyes waiting but when she heard Valentine grunt and a loud clench she opened seeing the detective holding the man in a bear hug, “Hurry up kid!” he cried out as Kellogg struggled against him. “Filthy stinking trash!” The scared man snarled and trying to escape the arms, “I will make sure your parts are used for a fucking toaster!” 

Valentine was struggling as Kellogg slammed his head back against the detectives face causing a few scratches to form on the metal man’s face but Nora slammed the ball of her foot down on the scarred man’s neck and held a laser musket to his mouth, “I hope I go to Hell.” She said in a low voice turning the weapon and loading the fusion cells into the barrel, “Because then I can kill you over and over again…” 

A loud electrical shot echoed throughout the room as Kellogg laid in silence as a single sizzling hole was shot clean through his nose and burned the floor below him. Valentine moved away from the man and stood to look at Nora who reloaded the musket and fired another round into the man. And another. And many more until the fusion canisters littered the floor around her and Kelloggs head looked more like cheese as bits of his head were burned out of existence. Nora had hot tears rolling down her face as she dropped the weapon reaching for her pistol but Valentine grabbed her arm holding her back, “He is dead kid…” 

She felt venom begin to spill from her lips as she yelled at the metal man. She screamed and screamed but Valentine stood there watching as she did. The air was growing cold as she threw the pistol at the dead man’s head sending the skull cracking open, and inside it, a small fuse like component stuck out. Nora looked at it and reached down picking it out of the brain matter which caused Nick to look sick but swallowed down the comment as she put the component into her pocket and she picked up the weapon that Kellogg has used to destroy her life. It was this gun that took her husband and probably man others loved ones before her, “Valentine…” she began looking at the barrel, “What is next…” 

Valentine rubbed his face as he thought, “He mentioned the Institute… The only person who I know who could have any idea on how to get in there would have to be Piper.” 

Nora looked at the man with a broken confusion as she put her pistol in her bag and placed Kellogg's weapon at her hip. The detective sighed, “She is one of the few people who even talk about it. You want to head out together?” he asked and it was only a nod that signaled him to follow behind the women who was heading for the terminal to open the door. 

The two walked in silence as they exited the building. But the sound of engines from the sky pulled both their attention upwards, “What the?” she questioned. In the sky, something of an old world wonder floated across. A giant airship floated overhead. It spewed taunts about its power and the group called itself the Brotherhood of Steel. The ship released Vertabirds that began to fly ahead of the massive airship, “Valentine…” 

The detective watched the ship, “Yeah kid?” 

“I think I need a drink…” she answered as the two watched the ship fly off across the sky. Valentine nodded not taking his eyes off the sky, “I think I do as well…” 

It them a minute before they were shaken back to reality away from the show above them. They began making their way back towards Diamond city and Nora played the radio as they walked. Neither mentioned the blood, oil, or brain matter that was now beginning to stain their clothes as the music filling the air as they walked towards the city as the sky changed from orange to black as small stars twinkled above.


	5. The Road to Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we see how Nora comes to terms with her actions and a helpful tip might lead her to the answers she needs to find her son.

The two finally arrived back in Diamond City as the sky was beginning to change once more and it was when people began to walk to work. Nora grabbed the door of the newspaper office and walked in, “Piper?” she called out.

The young reporter rounded the corner of her office and smile, “Well hey Blue, and Valentine coming to my office? Now that is new.” She joked as the detective walked beside Nora. 

Valentine chuckled as Nora tried to fake a smile but failed. Piper noticed and looked to her sister, Nat, who was sitting on the floor with some toys, “Hay kiddos why not try getting an early start today? That new report is supposed to turn some heads.” 

Nat smiled with excitement as she grabbed the bag full of papers and rushed out of the office, “This counts overtime.” She called back to her as she closed the office door. 

There was a long pause before Nora lowered her head, “I was too late…” she whispered, “Kellogg was working with the Institute.” 

Pipers’ heart was tightened into a knot as she put a hand on Nora's shoulder, “Blue… I am so sorry.” 

“I’ve been looking into these creeps for a year now, and I could barely fill out a page with what I have.” She told the two, “But still no clue where they are.” 

Nora was tired of crying and her eyes were turning red, “I killed him…” she mumbled grabbing the gun from her side holding it out to show Piper, “I am a murder…” 

Piper frowned and was about to speak but Valentine interrupted, “Listen, kid, he wasn’t going to come quietly. He is a murder. You are a parent who wants her child back.” He said in a stern voice, “You may have blown his… Brains.” 

Valentine stopped his monologue for a second as his face seemed to freeze. Piper looked at the old synth with confusion as Nora could even face him, “Your brain freezing up there Valentine?” 

The detective grinned, “We may not need him, just a piece of his brain. Listen there is a place in a town called Goodneighbor, they have a machine that might be the answer to how Kellogg got into the Institute.” 

Nora looked at Valentine with hope, “Do you think they can help?” she asked. Valentine nodded, “Yeah, But we are gonna need enough of his brain in order for this to work.” Piper looked disgusted as she faced the detective, “Jesus Nick, Really?” 

Valentine nodded, “I know it’s a little disgusting but it’s the only way.” 

The vault dweller felt her pocket as she pulled out the component that was inside what remained of Kellogg's head, “I think I already have some…” 

Valentine grinned, “Then I guess it's off to Goodneighbor. You want either of us to come along?” he asked looking at the reporter who seemed to have a small glint of hope in her eyes. Nora slides the component back into her pocket before lowering her head, “I think… I think I will go alone.” She answered looking down at the ground. 

Piper sighed and Valentine nodded, “I guess I will see you there then Kid. Don’t worry; we will get your boy back.” 

The blond nodded walking out of the office and making a B line for the weaponry and buying a good stock of ammo before heading towards the gate of Diamond City. She was being fueled by the hope of finding her son again and despite her tired limbs aching for rest, she began her journey. Using her Pip-boy to guide her way she felt her stomach ache from the lack of food beginning to dawn on her but ignored it. Goodneighbor was her goal and she couldn’t waste any more time, Shaun was out there and she was going to fight tooth and nail to get her son back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any sort of advice or tips that could be given would be greatly appreciated. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
